Red
by PersonallyAwkward
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped by a rogue alpha, leaving behind a hastily written letter that says simply 'He's here'. M for future chapters and torture/blood!kink.
1. Red

_Stiles is kidnapped by a rogue alpha, leaving behind a hastily written letter that says simply 'He's here'. (prompt by the beautiful padafuckyou)_

_P.S If people like it i'll finish it and add some Sterek sex for good measure._

"You need help Scott"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Came the frustrated reply at the other end of the phone.

"I mean, professional lycanthropy help you hairy dufus not psychological help. Though i'm sure most people would disagree with me."

Stiles slumped in his computer chair and fiddled with a paperclip, phone firmly grasped in his other hand.

He took a deep breath in, "What about that alpha guy?"

"Derek? AKA the crazy guy who your dad arrested for murder?"

"The charges were dropped Scott, and you know he's an alpha, he could help you."

"If he's an alpha, why doesn't he have a pack? The guy is crazy."

"Yeah you're right I guess, the dude's creepy. Don't worry though, we'll figure something out" Stiles put the phone down and rubbed his eyes.

By this time at night they were bloodshot and itchy, constantly reminding him that sooner or later he would need a good night's sleep. Truth be told, he hadn't had one since his mum had passed away. So many nights he'd wake up and realise he'd been crying in his sleep. His dad would never tell him that he called out for his mother in his sleep too.

Looking after his best friend was hard work, what with his new moonlit activities. Plus, being alone was a lot more taxing than you'd think.

Seeing as it wasn't too late and tonight was not a full moon, Stiles decided to go for a walk. Sometimes he would walk through the forest where Scott was bitten, wondering who did it and why. It was so close to being him, Stiles the werewolf. He could be with someone, and be co-captain of the lacrosse team. But he wasn't bitter, he liked being himself for the most part.

He pulled on his red hoodie and left hastily, making a beeline for the fence by the woods. Scaling it with minimal difficulty, he slowed down as a rolling mist blanketed the path ahead. After walking a long while, he thought he saw headlights in the distance that seemed to encroach upon him rapidly. They were very close together as well, and piercingly red. _Shit._

All of a sudden he was pinned against a tree, hot breath clawing at his throat. The attackers breathing became more ragged and with every heave of his chest a beastly noise tore from his lungs.

"I know… who y-you are" Stiles managed to say through shallow breaths.

"And I know who you are" the man replied gruffly, not skipping a beat.

Claws brushed their way up Stiles's cheek, leaving thin red lines, small droplets of blood oozing to the surface threatening to drip. His hood was gently pushed back when the man examined the material in his hand. Stiles_felt_ him sneer.

"Little Red Riding Hood? I must be the big bad wolf then."

And in a split second, he was engulfed by the mist as Stiles was left in the exact same position, held by fear. He doesn't remember how he made it home.

"So what is it you've been wanting to tell me all day? Come on you've been avoiding it for hours since we've been at my house. Which we had to come to straight after school because 'we couldn't discuss it at school'. Now talk."

Stiles didn't want to tell Scott but he knew he had to, maybe he'd leave out the part where he nearly peed his pants.

"You're sure it was him?"

"Dude, red eyes, built like a tank I mean I could feel his god damned leather on my neck. It was Derek."

As the name fell from his lips, Stiles felt a cold chill ripple through his body. He couldn't figure out what it was about him that made him so scared, he was just a wolf, Scott was a wolf for Christ sake.

Scott was worried, he knew his best friend and he was never normally this… unanimated.

"Look, i'm okay, i'm just going to go home, sleep and never step foot in that forest again because it's apparently inhabited by TERRIFYING SIX FOOT WEREWOLVES!"

"At least it's just the one?" Scott smiled nervously, trying to make light of the situation.

Stiles apologised his way out the door and unlocked his jeep with shaky hands. When he was home he went straight to his room seeing as his dad wouldn't be home for hours and collapsed on the bed. _I am so screwed. _

In a few seconds he was drifting to sleep, only to find red eyes waiting for him. He sat bolt upright a blinked a few times to steady himself and his pounding heart. He needed some air.

His mum had made his curtains when he was just a boy, he loved them to pieces and hadn't been able to change them. They no longer matched his room but they meant more to him than everything else in there. Lightly fingering the soft fabric he pulled them aside and encircled his fingers around the window handle, ready to open it.

At that moment, a dagger of dread penetrated his chest as his widened eyes met fiery crimson ones. With little time to act, he scribbled 'He's here' on the back of a letter and threw it on his desk, hoping Scott would find it. His legs carried him down the stairs and out the door as adrenaline kicked in and momentarily overpowered the fear. Now at his jeep, he fumbled in his pocket for his keys when a hand gripped his shoulder from behind.

A fist with the power of five men struck the back of his head and he couldn't force a word to escape his lips before the darkness drowned his vision and all that was left was black.


	2. Blood

Slowly Stiles opened his eyes, they felt like freaking lead and the struggle only became more difficult as the room swam into focus. But it was not the damp concrete walls he first noticed, it was the ice cold and increasingly painful shackles on his hands and feet. With a groan he gently pulled the chains with his arms, no real energy behind the gesture.

"Somebody's finally awake." came a voice in the shadowed part of the room.

For some unfathomable reason Stiles had thought he was alone and subsequently jumped out of his skin which created grooves on his wrists.

"Geez man, what is this?" Stiles murmured languidly, still nauseated from the concussion.

"I need something from you. And I have something for you too." Derek replied coolly, leaning forward so Stiles could see him.

"What the hell could you need from me? I'm not a wolf and I can absolutely say that Scott doesn't have anything either. And I don't really like the sound of whatever present you've got for me so i'll just hang here till Scott finds me." He finally exhaled and forced himself to make eye contact with Derek.

Derek clenched his jaw in annoyance and stood up. His footsteps were slow as he made his way toward the terrified boy until he was close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I can smell your fear Stiles, so you're going to do exactly as I say," Derek's claws grew until they were razor sharp points, he then softly trailed them over Stiles's throat, creating angry lines of unbroken skin. "And I think, the consequence of denying me is quite clear. Don't be stupid."

All the while, Stiles's heartbeat sped up to breaking point and almost cracked his calm facade.

"W-what do you want from..me?" he asked, fighting back a whimper.

"I want Scott in my pack Stiles. I heard you two talking about it and you're the one that will convince him for me. Bad times are coming Stiles. And I need him."

"What about the-the thing you 'have for me'. I hope it's gift wrapped."

"Oh yes." Derek replied as a snarl rolled from his chest.

He threw his head back and howled viciously as his claws elongated and teeth became daggers in his mouth. When he opened his eyes they were blood red and sneering, anger exuding from his pores.

A smirk danced on his mouth. "You got me arrested. Don't you remember how fun that was? Well I think I should pay you back, and have a little fun with you."

Stiles could only stare as claws raked down his chest, leaving bloody trails in their wake. The air filled with the metallic scent of blood, _his blood. _With Derek's other hand he dug his claws into the younger boys shoulder, puncturing deeper as a look of pain contorted Stiles's face.

Before long, Stiles's shirt was in tatters. The remaining once white material was painted dark red while Stiles continued to moan and writhe in agony.

With one fist Derek ripped off what was left of Stiles's shirt, admiring his handy work with excited eyes, the red brighter than Stiles had ever seen.

The pale skin was sliced and bloody lines were carved across his collarbone, red liquid continued to pulse from some wounds whilst others trickled a steady line of warm, thick blood.

Stiles's eyes were half lidded, presumably from the blood loss.

"Look on the bright side Stiles, i'm about half finished with you."

A weak groan emanated from his prisoner's throat, causing Derek to smile, if only for a second.

Derek pressed their bodies together, trying to send shock waves of pain through Stiles's chest by pressing at the raw wounds. He reached his hand downward and planted it on his thigh. He was just about to sink his claws into the younger boys flesh when he felt something hard against his leg.

Derek inhaled deeply, breathing in all the scents surrounding him. Blood overpowered almost everything. _Almost. _He detected an undercurrent of fear, anger and -what the fuck-_ arousal._


	3. Desire

Derek immediately retracted his claws, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion as questions flashed through his foggy thought process. After all, he was feral with blood lust. _Was that what he thought it was? Did that actually just happen?_ But these were not the things that plagued him, oh no, it was the fact that he didn't pull away from the boy, he simply froze in undecided limbo.

A sharp breath rumbled from Stiles's chest. _Oh shit, oh shit. Why did he stop. He's going to kill you. _"Derek.." The boy mumbled, "Are you going to kill me or do I have to hang here all day watching you watch me with that weird half wolf look on your face?"

Still trying to make sense of the situation, Derek's teeth retracted lazily and his eyes faded into a swirling violet until they settled into his natural steel grey. He reached into his back pocket and produced an old rusty key, hastily but limply unlocking all of Stiles's chains until he fell to the wooden floor with a thud, his hands trying to break his fall and smearing blood in the process.

Everything became dizzy and unfocused as he tried to stand, Derek's face was just a blurry shape looming over him. To Derek, he looked like a deer trying to walk for the first time, arms and legs sprawled out every time he failed to get to his feet. In doing so, the floor became red and wet, streaks of blood coating the wood.

After much struggling on his part, Stiles rose and managed to look Derek in the eye. Derek was no longer as threatening, he was very disorientated. He felt as though for a while the wolf in him had consumed his humanity. But it was far worse, like nothing he'd ever felt before, it was a much darker and more hellish feeling than he had ever experienced. And it terrified him.

"D-derek? Have I missed something? Because one minute you're all 'let's slice and dice Stiles' and the next you're all soul searchy and silent."

He shook the terrible aura and resumed his stern and direct demeanour.

"Stiles are you attracted to me?"

With that, the boy's cheeks flushed with a rosy hue as he began to stumble over his words. This time in embarrassment, not fear.

"I-I what, I mean, what? W-why because you're all 'I'm the Alpha, i'm the big bad wolf' Well I'm sorry Derek but no, I hope you're not too freaking offended!"

"Then you like pain, blood, being dominated?"

The calm manner Derek was speaking in made the rosy hue turn into an alarming lobster shade.

"I really don't, what are you asking me exactly? No, no I don't. I don't!"

Sighing angrily, Derek molded himself into Stiles's body.

"Shall I make my point and _not_ just remind you that I can sense emotion?"

Without skipping a beat, Derek closed his hand tightly around Stiles's hair pulling hard and exposing his pale neck. Derek took a moment to absorb the shadows of his trachea, his finely defined collarbones. And the way the artery in his neck began to jump faster and faster, urging Derek to continue.

His teeth elongated once more and he grazed Stiles's neck with the razor sharp tips.

Involuntarily, Stiles grasped Derek's shoulders and tilted his head back more, giving the wolf full access to his soft white skin.

Derek smiled into the curve of Stiles's neck, happy he had made his point.

He then shoved the boy into the blood covered wall behind him, waking Stiles up from his lust filled haze. As quick as the moment had lasted, it passed.

"Why did you do that! It's all your wolf freakishness that does it and -fuck me- how much blood have I lost? I mean come on, man."

Still smiling, Derek took a couple of paces forward, relishing in the angry unsettled look on Stiles's face.

"It's funny to me that you don't know _what you like._" Then it dawned on him.

"Stiles? Are you a virgin?"

He couldn't catch a fucking break with this guy. "What's with all the third degree?! For all I know, any minute you could wolf out and torture me again!"

There was something about the way the boy spoke that made Derek both agitated and intrigued. So he continued.

"Look, you won't understand but when you're born a wolf it's pretty easy to...to let things get bad."

"You mean like your brain's a wolfie all the time?"

"To put it in such simple terms. Yes. So for what it's worth, i'm sorry I almost killed you. Even if it did lead to your sexual discovery."

This dick just wouldn't shut the hell up. The thing that made Stiles so angry was probably the fact that Derek was right. He _had_ liked it, loved it in fact. And a little part of him wanted more, by any means necessary. And that little part was fast becoming a big fat problem.

He was a seize the day kind of guy, but this was something else entirely.

He wasn't sure if it was thinking so hard that did it, or it was the blood pooling around his foot, but Stiles collapsed. For the second time that day, his vision faded into black. He didn't fight it this time.

Before any other sense regained consciousness, Stiles could feel a pressure on his chest and softness on his back.

He was quickly bombarded with the smell of blood, the sound of a low growl and the sight of a twenty something year old creeper with a face contorted in concentration and discomfort.

The pressure on his chest was Derek's hand, and there was a bed beneath him.

"Err, Derek. What exactly are you doing there? You know, my chest, your hand?"

As he pulled his hand away, Stiles saw a black inky spider web under Derek's skin begin to move it's way up his arm and into his chest. With a grunt, the black sank below his skin until it was no longer visible.

"And, jeez, what the freaking hell was that? If that came outta me I've got to say i'm glad it's in you now instead."

With a sarcastic smile Derek said, "Glad I could be of such use to you." And got off the bed where he was sitting.

"Wait. There's something I wanted to say"

Turning to face the boy with a childish curiosity, he sat back down and waited for him to say something.

No words were exchanged at that moment. Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek, taking him by surprise, but neither pulled away.

Instead, Derek moved on top on Stiles in one swift motion, not breaking the kiss which had become intense and desperate on both their parts. Small purrs were spilling from the young boy's mouth as Derek remembered who this boy was and tried to be less rough. Stiles sensed this and wasn't pleased,

"I can take it" he whispered breathlessly, allowing Derek to nuzzle into his neck. It was exactly what he wanted to hear and he was happy to oblige to the boy's request. Without a pause, his teeth became the wolf in him and he sunk them into Stiles's neck, feeling the warm blood rush into his awaiting mouth. With all restraint in his body being replaced with desire, Stiles let himself moan and writhe in pleasure. _This is going to be so much fun_, Derek thought.


	4. The Wolf and the Boy

Stiles made a choked garbling noise, a mixture of pleasure and pain, or was it pain and pleasure? He really wasn't sure.

All of his sarcastic defences seemed to melt away under Derek's body heat and the strangely pleasant situation happening on his neck.

Derek withdrew his teeth and lapped hungrily at the bloody wound, his saliva stopping the blood from flowing. As soon as his teeth were retracted from the young boy's neck, Derek's nails were tight on his shoulder blades, trailing down his back playfully at first before piercing and tugging downwards slightly.

They both began circling their hips, causing their cocks to strain uncomfortably in their jeans. Derek brought his hands to Stiles's waistband, working his tongue along his collarbone and leaving a trail of kisses up to his mouth before smashing their mouths together desperately.

He ripped open the boy's jeans and pulled them down and off his feet, kissing his way back up and licking the inside of his thigh's causing Stiles to buck his hips and fist Derek's hair roughly. The wolf licked his boxers quickly while maneuvering his own jeans off, tossing them and his belt aside. He gently bit Stiles's ear and began to speak in breathless hushed tones, very un-wolf like.

"I'm sorry Stiles," he breathed deeply as if he were inhaling the boy's lust "if I, w-wolf out, i'm sorry."

He straddled Stiles's waist and gyrated his hips, both of them hissing with the friction. His lidded eyes met Stiles's as they began to illuminate red, fear and a heavy arousal laid itself upon his lungs. _He was fucking terrified, but he wanted this._

Stiles nodded. And that's all the Alpha needed.

He pulled off both of their boxers before Stiles could even gasp.

The wolf spit on Stiles' cock a wrapped his lips around it, his other hand still wet with Stiles blood pumping at the base. A blush flooded Stiles' cheeks as he gripped the sheet tightly and twisted them in his fist.

_Shit, that wolf had a talented mouth. He wasn't going to last very long at this point, wouldn't that be sexy._

Derek began deepthroating the boy with ease, _and a talented throat. _He reached up and shoved his fingers in Stiles's mouth, wetting them.

He slid the tip of his finger into Stiles, burying it up to the second knuckle impatiently, his dick twitching in anticipation. He quickly added a second finger and Stiles let a painful moan slip from his throat.

Derek released Stiles's cock from his mouth with an audible pop and left momentarily to get some lubricant. _Oh my god this is actually happening, I should go. What am I doing, what the fuck am I doing._

But as much as his mind wanted him to get up and run, his body certainly wouldn't let him. Especially since a certain sexy sourwolf just cam back and was back to sucking his cock.

Derek continued to bob on the boy's dick for another minute, swirling his tongue over the head every time he came up. This time he squited lube over three fingers and inserted them deeply into Stiles and began finger fucking him. Stiles's cock leaked precum and his face became more and more flushed. They locked eyes for a moment of mutual understanding.

Derek coated his own cock in lube and positioned himself over Stiles, hooking the boy's legs over his shoulders. He slowly buried himself in the warm throbbing heat, moving in inch by inch. Derek's feral growl rumbled from his chest, his ribs expanding and shaking as he was completely inside the boy beneath him.

Stiles was sweating and tilting his head back, teeth gritted. The sensation was bone crushingly good, he could almost feel the neurons firing, no, _sparking _in his brain.

Derek was completely enveloped in this boy. His sweet scent hung heavily in the air like a fog, his whole body was laid out in front of him and nothing had ever felt so damned good as this bloodied pale human wrapped around him.

Claws clung greedily to Stiles's hip bones, intensifying the pleasure.

Derek began to move and thrust powerfully back into him, striking his sweet spot and turning the boy beneath him into an unravelled mess. Obscenities tumbled from their mouths in shaky breathless pants. The wolf inside him released a series of choked barks as Stiles whined and pulled Derek on top of him, their torso's sticky with blood and sweat.

Derek pumped Stiles's abandoned cock furiously, sending intoxicating scents into the air that nearly tipped Derek over the edge. His thrusts became erratic and more ferocious until the teenager's body couldn't take the onslaught any more and he comes on both their stomachs.

Derek feels the intense tightening around his cock and the wolf in him emits a rumbling howl as he releases thick spurts into Stiles.

They both collapse, their body's exhausted. Derek pulls out and moves to lay on Stiles, rolling them both over . Stiles watches as the crimson drains lazily from the Alpha's eyes to leave an unfamiliar smile on his beautiful lips.

Once again, no words were spoken. Just a small peck on the boy's nose before they both fall into a hazed slumber.


End file.
